One day tomatoes will be fashionable
by The Crack Fairy
Summary: The femItalies bond and talk about their boyfriends. SpaRoma, GerIta Written originally for the APH kink meme


A/N: I faintly remember Himaruya stating that the fem versions were, personality-wise, not the same as the male versions. This is why I've tweaked them a little.

**One day, tomatoes will be a fashion hit**

Lovina Vargas was by no means a perfectionist; in fact, she was quite lazy and usually let her sister Felicia do all the work and by God, it was bound to be imperfect that way. She was also sloppy and clumsy, leaving a mess wherever she went.

But when it came to her appearance, she was able to spend a long time perfecting every little thing. Currently, she was sitting on the bed in her dorm room which she shared with her sister, carefully painting her toenails in tomato red. Yes, it actually said so on the bottle, why else would she have bought it?

"Sis, sis!"

She startled when the silence in the room was interrupted by her sister running in, throwing the door open, and nearly swiped the brush over her big toe. Lifting her head, she glared at Felicia.

Felicia was, by all means, a ditz. She was rather cute, but didn't take care of her looks like Lovina did; most of the time she spent outside playing football or hanging out with her friends Kiku or Ludwig or, most often, in the home economics room. It really wasn't fair how Felicia had such a nice figure even though she ate all that pasta and gelatto. Then again, studying her sister, Lovina often came to the conclusion that the fat must be going directly to her boobs. Fucking little sisters and that they always had bigger boobs.

"Oh, sis, you're painting your nails? Can you paint mine too? Pleeease?"

Lovina snorted as her sister pounced onto the bed next to her. "No, you'll just go play football or something and ruin it again. It wouldn't last a day without scratches."

She pouted for a moment, but then seemed to content herself just watching Lovina. "I just had a date with Ludwig! We played lots of football!"

Lovina eyed her wearily. "Why would you do that? The guy's fucking big and scary."

"Aww, but Ludwig is so gentle!" She beamed. "He looks all big and scary and – and his face is very scary too sometimes… but he's nervous and sweet deep down!"

"Very deep down."

"…Ve~"

"Very, very, Ivery/I deep down." Lovina began applying the second coat of nail polish; this needed to look good after all. She was a woman of pride, damn it, and women with even a little pride didn't half-ass their nail polish.

"He's a little rough sometimes, and mean… like when he makes me train and doesn't let me take a siesta right after lunch… but on other occasions, he's gentle! Like when we had sex for the first time –"

This time, she really did swipe her toe with the brush, creating a streak of tomato red on her skin. "You had sex with the _potato_?"

Felicia didn't seem to get why her sister was upset at all. "Yeah! It was a little awkward because it was both our first time, and Ludwig was really nervous… It wasn't so good, but we're starting to get better –"

"Why would you – Ew!" She did not need to know _those details_ about her sister's stupid boyfriend!

"Vee~?"

"Why would you have sex with _him_? And give me the damn nail polish remover!"

Felicia blinked in confusion, handing her sister the desired article. "Why wouldn't I? We're dating after all and I love him even if his sex face is scary because he concentrates too much~"

Lovina practically ripped the tiny bottle from her sister's hand, turning bright red in the face. God, she hated her blush _so much_ and why did she blush over everything anyway? "Too much info! I don't want to know about the potato's sex life, that'll make me want to never have sex again!"

Felicia giggled. "But you've done it with Toni, haven't you?"

Lovino glared at her before dabbing a cotton swap with the nail polish remover, starting to fix the mishap. "Of course not. He hasn't worked for it hard enough yet." Blatant lie. She had. Several times. But it's not as if she would tell her _little sister_ about it; she had a reputation to keep up and Felicia was a blabbermouth. Sure, the entire school already suspected that she was dating Antonio, but they didn't have to know she _enjoyed_ it.

You see, Lovina wasn't as open about her relationship as Felicia. You could already tell by their halves of the room; Felicia had her favourite football players on her wall, photos of herself with Ludwig and Kiku on her desk and one of Ludwig right on her bedside table. She kept every little gift Ludwig gave her (which wasn't really that much; Ludwig wasn't very good at the dating thing) and put it up for display wherever she had space.

Lovina's side of the room was different; she had fashion sketches on her wall, magazines on her desk and her cellphone plus different types of lotions on her bedside table. She kept a box with gifts she got from Antonio under the table – and there were plenty of them. It wasn't even as if they were _romantic_ or _expensive_ gifts! No, it was things like a tomato keychain because _"Tomatoes remind me of your face when you blush!"_. As if she'd put those on display!

(She liked them. She thought they were adorable and she loved tomatoes and she kind of sort of sometimes really loved Antonio. But she would _never_ admit to liking dorky things such as tomato earrings or wear them. _Even though they were God-damn cute_.)

She had once put a photo of Iker Casillas on her wall. If anyone were to ask, she'd tell them that he was hot, but secretly she'd done it to show _some_ appreciation towards Antonio, who was actually Spanish and loved football, but that stupid idiot had only seen it and started rambling about some football game instead of appreciating her effort. Bastard.

Felicia tilted her head. "Worked for it? Why would he have to? I mean, if you're in love with each other, you want to do it, right~?"

Lovina snorted. "Don't you have any pride? A man has to deserve sex! He has to carry his woman on his hands, appreciate her and love her and –"

"Ve~ So why do the condoms in big sis Lovina's drawer keep getting less?"

She didn't know what to do first – deny the very existence of those condoms or ask why her sister had been looking into her drawer. As she couldn't decide in less than a second, she screamed incoherently, knocking over the nail polish remover (and Inot giving a flying fuck about the mess/I) and pulling on her sister's ponytail harshly. "How the Ihell/I do you know about those?"

Felicia cried out, but didn't even try to free herself. "Ow, you're hurting me!"

"Tell me!"

"V-veee! A while ago I wanted to make myself pretty for a date with Ludwig and I wanted to use your lip gloss and I thought it was in that drawer – ow, ooow, sis, please stop it, it hurts! And then the other day when Ludwig and I wanted to do it we didn't have any condoms but I remembered the drawer and most of them were g-gone so-"

"You guys had sex in _our_ room? Oh, that's it! I'm killing the potato bastard!"

**x**

Jan was a very normal student in Hetalia Gakuen, having come from the Netherlands to study here. _Shut up_, a lolicon fetish did _not_ make him abnormal!

Either way, he was on his way to Lovina's room to drop off some sketches for the fashion club the next day (Yes. He liked designing lolita dressed, got a problem with that?), and when he opened the door, he got quite the lovely sight.

Lovina and Felicia. On Lovina's bed. Panting and flushed. Their strange haircurls tangled, with Felicia's hand on their curls and Lovina's grabbing Felicia's nicely sized chest and…

He nosebled all over his sketches.

**x**

It had taken them a while to get untangled after Jan had shown up and promptly left, and ever since they'd succeeded, it had been uncomfortably quiet. Lovina was busy brushing her hair (Did Felicia have any clue how long she spent perfecting it?) while Felicia fixed the mess of the spilled nail polish remover.

When she was finished, Lovina watched her sister work for a few moments before clicking her tongue, annoyed, and joining in, removing the bedsheets. "Stupid idiot."

"Vee…" Felicia frowned, balling up the wet bedsheet. "Why did you lie, sis?"

Lovina pouted, glaring as she pulled new sheets out of the closet. "That's not any of your business."

"But it's not good to lie and I bet it hurts Toni, too! You're really mean to him sometimes even though he does all those sweet things… Like when he planted tomatoes in the school garden and put a sign with your name on it on –"

"That was embarrassing!"

"It was cute!"

The sisters looked at each other, both frowning, before Lovina sighed. "It _was_ cute and I was really happy after I punched him."

"See, that's what I mean! Big sis is so mean to Toni…"

She pursed her lips, changing the sheets. "He understands."

"Ve?"

Lovina rolled her hazel eyes, cheeks turning bright red. "You said the pot- …_Ludwig_ is really nice deep down, right? It's because you understand him in a way nobody else does, and it's exactly that way for Antonio and me, only… the other way around. Sometimes I think he's the only one who understands me." God, someone kill her, did she just spew sentimental bullshit or what?

She finished with the sheets and turned to her sister, hands on her hips. "Sometimes I think he himself doesn't even know that he understands me."

"…What does that even mean?"

"It means _Go take the sheets to the laundry room and take a shower while you're at it because you're still dirty from playing football_."

"Ve~ Got it!"

And so, Felicia rushed out and Lovina finally had some peaceful time. She did, after all, still have to get ready for her date with Antonio that night.

Maybe Felicia was right; sometimes she was a little too mean to poor Antonio. She chewed her lip thoughtfully and grabbed her sketchbook, plopping back down on her freshly made bed to sketch absentmindedly. She wasn't even thinking about what she was bringing down on the paper; her head was busy thinking of a way to be nice to Antonio for once.

"I'm back and I took a shower!"

Lovina looked up at her sister, giving her a nod before gazing back down at her sketchbook, for the first time realizing what she had actually been sketching.

Tomato print shorts. A tomato bra. A tomato dress. Oh God, this was just so Idorky/I, but one day, when she was a famous designer, she would make tomatoes fashionable and wear all the gifts Antonio had given her.

Felicia grinned happily, plopping down on the bed beside her sister again. "Guess what, sis! I ran into Ludwig and I asked him if he wants to have dinner together, but not here because tonight pasta isn't on the menu, and he said yes so he's dating me to a restaurant tonight!"

Lovina stared at her sister before snorting. "Guess it can't be helped. I'll give you a makeover for your date."

Felicia blinked. "Heeh, what's wrong with my clothes?"

It wasn't that Felicia had a bad style; as an Italian girl, not even she dared to commit a fashion faux pas (Lovina had taught her well on that one), but it was rather… casual. And just for tonight, Lovina was going to change that.

Lovina pursed her lip, pulling the hairband out of Felicia's ponytail. Her hair was still damped; she hadn't bothered to dry it thoroughly enough. "We could put your hair up, some loose strands around your face… lipstick – nah, you don't need that. Maybe just some tinted lip balm, mascara, eyeliner…" She tilted her head. "We'll start with the clothes though."

"But I don't have dresses or anything like that…"

"I'll lend you one of mine." Lovina went to her wardrobe, starting to go through her clothes. "We just have to find a good one, your chest is bigger…"

"…Can I wear one of the dresses big sis designed?"

It was rare for the sisters to get along as well as now. They were quite different after all, had different friends, and Felicia was usually busy while Lovi tended to laze around. Even when they spent time together, they usually fought, and most of the time it was Lovina's fault.

It was nice though, she had to admit. Lovina didn't really have many female friends – actually there was only Elizaveta in the fashion club, but they had different interests and weren't close to each other.

Maybe opening up to her sister would be nice, even if just for one afternoon.

"Ne, sis?"

"Hm?" She didn't look up from where she was making quick adjustments on the bust of a dress to fit her sister.

Felicia grinned. "Wanna know when I fell in love with Ludwig?"

This time, Lovina did look up. Her sister looked ridiculously happy. "Uh, sure."

"It started when we were twelve and Arthur and Francis and Viktor bullied me! They were really mean and told me I'm useless and stupid, but Ludwig came and chased them off and protected me… That's when I realized that even though he looks really scary, he's also really nice!"

Her entire face lit up, and Lovina couldn't help but stare at it – the way her lips stretched into a smile, her eyes going slightly wide and her cheeks turning a light shade of red was just… mesmerizing. Felicia really did look like a girl who was in love and Lovina wondered if she ever looked like that when she was with Antonio.

"I think I annoyed Ludwig… but he still promised that we'd be friends forever when we were fourteen, and then when we were fifteen he finally asked me out!"

Lovina remembered. She'd been furious.

"When did big sis fall in love with Toni?"

That was a good question. When had she? "That's a stupid question! It was when…" Really though, when? It had been such a rocky beginning; Antonio had been assigned as her mentor when she had transferred to the school and as she'd been hard for him to handle, he had tried to exchange her for her sister. She had hated him so much for that and was secretly extra mean to him when he had failed to exchange her.

Then there was that incident when Sadiq had hit on her, and after that Antonio and Sadiq had started getting into fights all the time for some reason. And then, one day, when she was on her way to the teacher's lounge, she had overheard him getting scolded by a teacher.

_"Fighting with Sadiq over a girl! Are you aware that you're on the verge of getting suspended? You can't do this just for some girl!"_

_"But Lovina is my –"_

She licked her lip; she was sure she was blushing. "I think it was when I realized that since I'm doomed to get annoyed by him forever, I might as well fall in love with him."

"Aww, tell me the real time! Please, sis!"

"Urgh, fine! It was when… when even after I was mean to him all this time, he still never abandoned me… Dammit, there's no real point in time, I just realized one day that I fucking love Antonio, okay? Now put on this stupid dress!"

Felicia did as she was told, giggling all the while. "Big sis is all red in the face!"

"Just shut up!" She huffed, studying the way Felicia looked in the dress. "This is better. Now just let me…" She started fiddling with her sister's bra strap, tightening it. "You've got what, a C cup? Show it! Guys love boobs."

Felicia giggled again. "Ludwig likes my breasts. He said he likes it when we're in bed and hug and they squish against him. And I like his abs a lot~"

Ew. Bad mental image. "Antonio doesn't care about boobs." And it wasn't like hers were tiny; she did have a B cup, and that was average, right?

"So what does he like?"

"He said he likes my thighs." Not to mention when she wore high heels. Oh, she could drive him insane when she wore a short skirt and high heels. "And… he has a nice ass." Oh, a very nice one indeed. _That ass_.

"Oooh, yes, Toni has a nice one!"

Lovina gave her a strange look, finishing fiddling with the straps. "Since when do you look at my boyfriend's ass?"

"Francis and Gilbert always talk about it!"

Okay. That was. She would definitely have to talk to those two and make it clear just who Antonio's ass belonged to. "Come on, make up."

It was quiet when she helped her sister with the make up except for the occasional mumbled instruction, and Lovina sort of didn't like it. She'd gotten comfortable talking. Sort of. But… what to say? She simply blurted out the first thing on her tongue. "Antonio speaks Spanish."

"I know that, sis, he's a Spaniard after all!"

"No, I mean… in bed." She blushed, face close to Felicia's as she applied eyeliner. "Look up. I mean, he speaks Spanish when we do it and when we cuddle afterwards."

"Eh, so he's loud during sex?"

"Not loud… just passionate."

"Ludwig is quiet during sex. When I asked him about it once he said it's okay because I'm loud enough for the two of us. And he likes when I ride him because sometimes he gets very nervous not knowing what to do."

Hah. What a loser potato. "I don't think Antonio cares about positions, but I prefer when he's on top. Less work for me. Okay, we're done with the makeup. Now for the hair…"

"Big sis is so lazy~ I want to be lazy after sex and cuddle but Ludwig always wants to take a shower right after and clean up and then he won't cuddle until I've taken a shower too!"

Ergh, she could understand that; Lovina hated sweating and anything that required physical work. Somehow she didn't mind during sex though; sex with Antonio was lots of foreplay, a passionate main act and lots of sweaty, messy, lazy cuddling after, and then sleep. As much as she hated being gross and sweaty, there was no way she would get up and take a shower after sex.

"Hm, maybe I will get Ludwig to cuddle right after… we haven't had sex so often yet, there's still room for change when we get better at it."

"Right. I'm done." Lovina pulled back slightly to get a better look at the whole outfit and studied her sister carefully. "Something's missing."

"Vee?" Felicia looked down at herself. She was wearing a dress Lovina had made in fashion club, fitting tightly around her chest and stomach and then loose around her legs, reaching just below her knees, with light make up (Really, she was more of a natural type anyway) and her hair put up. Lovina tapped her chin in thought before finally getting an idea.

She marched to her sister's jewelry collection (which was very small and had for the most part been given to her by Ludwig) and pulled out a necklace with a small tomato charm. "Here, this."

Felicia tilted her head in confusion. "But didn't you say that was dorky?"

Lovina snorted, helping her sister put it on. "Who the hell cares? It suits you. And I'm going to make tomatoes fashionable some day anyway."

There was a knock on the door. "Lovi, are you ready to go? Ludwig's also here, so get Feli ready, yeah?"

…_Motherfucker_. She'd been so busy getting Felicia ready that she had completely forgotten herself! She was still in jeans and a t-shirt and only had light make up on; _fuck_ she'd have to make Antonio wait!

Felicia, sensing her sister's distress, just smiled. "Wait, let me!" She quickly kneeled beside Lovina's bed, pulled out the box with Antonio's gifts (How did she even know that? Lovina must have underestimated her sister. By a lot.) and searched for something. Not even half a minute later, she returned. "Wear these and you're good!"

"…That's tomato earrings, Felicia."

She smiled slyly. "Who the hell cares?"

Lovina stared at her for a few moments before a small smile broke out on her face and she put on the earrings. "I'll just have to go like this then. But it's just an exception!"

Antonio didn't give her a weird look when she left her room. The potato did, but who cared about him anyway? He had other things to worry about, like Felicia practically jumping in with a "Ludwig, Ludwig, don't I look pretty?".

Antonio kissed her cheek and lingered a moment longer than necessary. She could feel his breath hot on her cheek and blushed. "You're wearing…"

"…They'll be fashionable some day."

"So even you do have your cute points." He grinned and pulled back.

She headbutted him. Hard. He complained about it, but they still walked away from the room next to each other, bickering. As she walked, Lovina looked at her shoulder.

Felicia was clinging to Ludwig's arm, no doubt blubbering something stupid about delicious pasta. And even though Lovina now knew details about her sister's sexual life that she never wanted to know… it had been kind of a nice afternoon.

She saw Felicia also looking back at her, wink and mouth something. It took Lovina a moment to get it. _That ass._ Flustered, she glared at her sister and quickly put a possessive hand on poor confused Antonio's behind.

Maybe she'd make it more obvious that _that ass_ belonged to her from now on.

**xxx**

_Notes:_

_Jan = Netherlands, Viktor = Bulgaria._

_I apologize if this isn't what you wanted; I just… kept writing and writing and writing OTL_

_It's also unbetad. I sadly do not have a beta, my apologies._


End file.
